Tears, Teasing, & Realization
by JazzySpin539
Summary: Misto is too shy to ask Victoria out, so she goes to some drastic measures both at the Ball and on the day after that may or may not break his heart.
1. Pt 1: The Ball and Before

TEARS, TEASING, & REALIZATION (from Teazer's POV) Pt. 1

One day, as I stumbled into the junkyard, I met an all white cat stumbling in from the other side. I decided to go over to her and introduce myself. She didn't seem to know anybody.

"Hey!" I said when I got to her. She was more lost than I had realized. "So are you new here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. I just heard voices and decided to check it out. Are you new here?" she asked back.

"No, I'm old here."

"Cool," she said, laughing. "Let's be best friends!"

Ok!" I said. "My name's Rumpleteazer."

"I'm Victoria," she smiled.

Then I started telling her about all the cats.

"That's Coricopat. He never smiles, so he creeps everyone out."

"Ooh. Creepy."

"Yeah. And that's his sister, Tantomile. They communicate through their minds."

"Wow."

"That's Jellylorum and Jennyannydots. They're sort of—the mothers of the tribe."

"Oh."

"And over there are Bombalurina, Demeter, and Munkustrap."

"The red one doesn't look to happy," Vicky pointed out.

I snickered. "Yeah, she's not too happy with Demeter and Munkustrap at the moment. She feels he's stealing her best friend away from her."

Victoria laughed. "So there's drama here, too, isn't there?" she asked.

"Yep."

She looked around. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Those are the idiots. I mean, Pouncival, Plato, and Admetus." I smirked. "I call them the idiots."

"They look about our age," Victoria noted.

This time, I grinned mischievously. "They are. And Mungo is too. He's my brother. He should be back soon. I don't know where he is."

"Does he look like you?" she asked, trying to help.

"Yeah."

"Cool. I've always wanted a twin," she said.

I shrugged. "It's not as awesome as everybody thinks it is. But we are best friends." Then I lowered my voice, "and partners in crime."

"Crime?" Victoria asked, alarmed.

"It's not that bad," I assured her. "We just steal stuff from our owners."

"Oh, ok," Victoria replied. "Well, I don't see him anywhere." Then she looked over at a group of three kittens sitting together.

Seeing her, I added, "That's Electra, Etcetera, and Jemima," I pointed to the group of three who were sitting together. They waved back, and seemed to be getting up. "I guess they're coming here to chat."

All of a sudden, there was a huge crash behind us. Victoria and I spun around, and saw that Mistoffeles had knocked over a trash can. "Oops," he muttered, looking embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes. "Same old Misto," I sighed. When I saw Victoria's bewilderment, I added, "That's 'Magical Mr. Mistoffeles'" I said the 'magical' part almost sarcastically.

"Magical?" Victoria asked.

"Well, you know, he does magic and stuff," I explained. "He can shoot sparks, and make things appear out of nowhere."

"Really? Vicky asked, curiously. "Well, maybe he should transform one of his two left feet.

I laughed hysterically. Victoria was funny.

"Hey Teaser!!!" Mungo shouted from across the junkyard. He had arrived.

"He does look like you," Victoria commented.

"Hey Mungo." I greeted my brother.

"Who's your friend?" he asked with curiosity.

"Oh, this is Victoria, Victoria this is my brother Mungojerrie."

"A pleasure to meet you." he said, before realizing what this meant.

"Teazer!!! Are you replacing me?" he asked furiously.

"You stupid cat, no I'm not!!!"

"Oh, ok. Just checkin'."

Victoria laughed at us, and then walked away to greet Jemima and crew.

"I think I could be friends with her," I decided out loud. Mungo just shrugged.

~^!^~

**  
**A few days later, I came in early because I couldn't fall asleep. It was then that I heard Admetus running around the junkyard, singing, "Misto likes Vicky! Misto likes Vicky!"

_Misto likes Vicky? _I thought. And then the realization hit me, for the first time of many.

_MISTOFELES LIKES VICTORIA???  
_  
That was a very strange thought. But still...I think it could be true.

She was kind of pretty. To the toms, anyway.

~^!^~

It was a couple of weeks later that Mungo joined in to the teasing. He literally chased Victoria around yelling mocking words at her.

I ran over to him and smacked him on the head. "Stop it! Can't you see you're bugging her!"

"Aw, gerroff my back, Teaze. I'm just having fun!"

"Well, stop it! It's making her mad!"

"Whatever."

~^!^~

It was a couple days later and Victoria and I were walking around the junkyard, talking about all that's going on.

"It must be so annoying having everybody teasing you like that," I commented.

"Yeah, it is."

"How do you feel about it?" It feels all Doctor Phil now, but then it sounded totally appropriate.

"I don't know. It's weird, I guess."

"Do you really, you know, like Misto?" It was an innocent question. I just wanted to know for sure that she didn't so I could tell all the toms who were teasing her that.

She stopped in her tracks. "Yeah," she said, after a moment's hesitation. "I do."

That caught me off guard, but I tried not to show it. Again, the realization hit me. When you find out somebody likes you, I guessed, you sort of start to like them too. We walked on in silence as I pondered my newfound information.

~^!^~

"Teazer! TEAZER! Misto asked me to the Ball!"

It was the day before the world-famous Jellicle Ball. All the cats were worked up about getting dates. Except me. I didn't really care. Plus none of the toms liked me anyway.

"That's great, Vicky!" I said. She seemed excited, so I was too. For her.

The next day, things started out greatly. Victoria did a solo dance, and Misto came out and joined her. Afterwards, though, he seemed embarrassed. He stayed in the shadows for the next few songs. It didn't look like he was going to do much with Victoria.

Eventually, Misto did a little dance, then went off into the shadows to make room for others. His friends were trying to persuade him to get over and dance with Victoria as I randomly walked by where they were sitting. Sensing relationship troubles, I walked over to them and sat down.

"Come on Misto," said Pouncival. "You can do it!"

"Yeah!" agreed Tumble. "You like her don't you?"

"Yes," Misto whispered, looking at his feet.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, your woman is waiting!" I shouted.

My battle cry sparked a rebellion among his friends, and Tumblebrutus led him onto the dance floor, near the front. I pumped my fist in the air to show support for Misto, then joined the dance, near the middle where I could see what was going on. Victoria was dancing, not really caring what everyone else was doing. She stood next to him for a moment, then danced off and looked at him expectantly.

Misto took one look at her and ran away. She shrugged, and was about to continue to dance when Plato ran up to her and brushed against her.

"What the--" she started. Mungo turned to glare at me as I let out an audible gasp. This was most certainly not supposed to happen.

Plato and Victoria came closer together, and I was close enough to hear him whisper, "Let's make Misto jealous." Victoria nodded swiftly in agreement.

"Oh," I muttered, realization coming over me. I watched Plato lift Victoria into the air and stroke her leg, and wondered just how jealous he was trying to make Misto feel.

I scampered over to Misto in the shadows, and whispered hurriedly, "Plato and Victoria are dancing!"

"I know," he muttered bitterly.

"That could have been you!" I reminded him.

This made him both mad and sad. I left him at that, and went over to join Mungo again. They were almost done. Victoria shot me a glance. It wasn't guilty. It was sort of--expressionless.

Apparently this dance gave Misto a newfound courage. Next I checked, he was by Victoria's side, and had no intentions of leaving.

I smiled to myself. I had done it.

~^!^~


	2. Pt 2: The Day After the Ball

TEARS, TEASING, & REALIZATION Pt 2

The next day was just an average day at the junkyard. Everyone was still buzzing about what had happened at the Ball.

I was hanging out with Victoria and Mungo, when I saw Jellylorum. I stopped to say hi to her and when I turned back, my friend and brother had disappeared. I didn't know where they were, and I saw Misto flanked by Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, so I went over to them.

"Hey, have you seen Mungo or Vicky? I lost them."

Misto pointed behind me, the look on his face almost...angry. I turned around and saw my friend and my brother standing together, talking and laughing. I turned back to Misto and (as had been happening increasingly for the past couple of days) the realization hit me. I opened my mouth wide with shock and said, "Oh, you're jealous of them, aren't you!" He nodded back and I ran off to Mungo and Vicky.

"Hey, guys! I lost you!" I said.

"Hey Teazer," they said back.

"Guess what? Misto's jealous! First Plato, now you!"

Mungo and Vicky looked at each other. Mungo, being his super-trickster self, suggested, "Maybe we should pretend to go out to make him jealous!"

We all lit up at the idea of tricking Misto, and I said brightly, "I'll go tell him!"

I ran off to the junkyard. Misto, Pounce, and Tumble were still standing there. I put my hands on Misto's shoulders in a mock-comforting way, and said, "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but Victoria's going out with Mungo now." Misto's mouth flew open and he took a step back in realization. Happily, I skipped a couple of feet away, but then Pouncival grabbed me by the shoulder and asked, "Are they really going out?"

I weighed my options here. What were the odds? Only Pounce could hear me, anyway. I decided to come clean. "No. They're not. But don't tell Misto! They're only going out to make him mad! Please don't tell him!" Tumble walked up at this point, and I turned to him. "Don't tell him!" Then I stormed off not-so-happily. To this day I don't know if Pounce told Tumble or not, or if either of them ever got the full story.

~^!^~

Later that day, at a Jellicle meeting, Mungo and Vicky were sitting next to me, curled up together. "I feel so left out," I complained. "Go cuddle with Plato," Vicky shot back.

I turned around and saw the cat in question standing behind me. I turned back to see my friend laughing hysterically. "No thank you," I said through clenched teeth, and for the rest of the meeting I had Plato on my back asking me what they had said.

I randomly turned around at one point and saw Misto and Admetus sitting behind us. Misto was sad. No, worse, he was depressed. He kept dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief from who-knows-where. Admetus said coldly to me, "See what you've done?"

I turned around, realization, again, hitting me. Our little joke had crushed Misto's magical life. What had we done?

Throughout the whole meeting, Admetus whispered insults to Victoria and me. Each one of them stung painfully because we knew that he was right. During a break in the meeting, I turned around and asked Metus why he was being so mean. "Well, Misto's just a nice guy, and he doesn't deserve this," was the reply. This made me feel even more horrible about myself.

Metus kept the insults coming, and eventually, it was too much for Victoria to bear. She ran out, dragging me along with her. Old Deuteronomy saw us, and I flinched for a moment, wondering what he would do to us for leaving the meeting. However, knowing that we were having "troubles", our wise Jellicle leader did not reprimand us, but instead averted the other cats' attentions so we could make a quick, clean getaway.

I spared one last glance at Mungo. His eyes were wide with confusion. _What's wrong? _he seemed to ask. But Victoria was dragging me away, and I could only look back at him with the same confusing eyes.

We made our way through the alley until we were far enough away for nobody to hear us. Then Victoria cried and cried and cried. I held her as she shook with her sobs, and when she was able to sit up, I asked "What's wrong?"

"Its - Admetus," she sobbed. "He's *sniff* making me *sniff* feel really horrible."

"I know." I replied. "Me too."

When she had wiped her tears away, we made our way back to the meeting. When we were about halfway there, we heard arguing voices and saw Admetus and Plato yelling at each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" Victoria sniffed, trying to disguise her tears.

Metus looked down. "We just...wanted to make sure you were ok."

I smiled at him. That was a nice thing for him to do. Then I looked over at Plato, who looked down and muttered, "Mungo sent me."

"Thanks guys," I said as we walked together to the meeting. Old Deuteronomy was almost done speaking, and, luckily nobody else had noticed our absence. Victoria smiled at Mungo and they curled up once more. She looked into his big, round eyes, and smiled, truly happy for the first time that night.

~^!^~


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE pt 1:

"You guys kissed?" Metus asked loudly. "No way!"

"Shut up Metus," I said as I knocked him on the head. "You aren't supposed to know that!"

"Teazer!" Mungo said accusingly. "Did you tell him?"

I looked down at my feet. "Sorry. I was just trying to make him leave, and it accidentally slipped."

"I'm going to go tell everybody!" Admetus yelled, and ran away.

Victoria rolled her eyes, and Mungo stomped his foot.

"Well," I said brightly, looking up. "There's nothing at all to be done about that!"

~^!^~

EPILOGUE pt 2:

Misto was sitting on the TSE1, staring into space. I walked up and sat down next to him. "What's going on?" I asked.

He looked up. "What? Sorry, I was having flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?" I asked, curiously.

"Never mind. I can't trust _you_ anymore."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"You remember!" he said. "The day after the Ball."

"Oh," I said, as realization washed over me for hopefully the last time. "When we lied to you."

"Yeah. So, when did they actually, um, start going out for real?"

"Sometime during the meeting," I replied. "I'm really sorry Misto. But there are other fish in the sea."

And he never answered me.

~^!^~


End file.
